


Kuroshitsuji 30 Day Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 30 Day Fandom Challenge, Alois needs a hug, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Ciel cries over spilled milk :D, Female Alois Trancy, Gen, challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I made for a 30 day fandom challenge using Black Butler! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Sad Ending Replaced With a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Sad ending is replaced with a happy ending
> 
> Ciel's soul is not taken...

"Young master, I believe the contract is complete now," Sebastian said.

"Fine, take my soul then," Ciel replied simply.

"Any last orders, my lord?" Sebastian asked, licking his lips at the thought of Ciel's tasty soul.

"Yes, Sebastian," Ciel replied. "Kill a cat."

"My lord..?" Sebastian died a little inside.

"You heard me. Now our contract will not be valid unless you follow that last order," Ciel said, smirking. "This is what you get for abandoning me."

"But my lord I can't!" Sebastian replied.

"Then you shall forever be my butler," Ciel replied.

Sebastian looked down. Was it worth being this brat's forever butler to get out of killing a cat? Yes. Yes it was.

"Fine," Sebastian said. "Can I at least have a pet cat then?"

"No, unless you'd want to kill one first," Ciel replied evilly. He was being a real pop tart today.

"I hate you so much."


	2. Day 2: Make a Crackfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois and Ciel make spaghetti with weegee until Sebastian shows up with deez nuts and kills them with shrek the drek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/10 wuld recumende 360 no scoope

"Pass me the pasta, will you, Ciel?" Alois asked.

"Sure thing, buddy pal," Ciel replied, grabbing the pasta from Weegee.

"What kind of pasta do you want, Weegee?" He asked.

"LOTSA SPAGHETTTI!!!" Weegee said.

Sebastian walked in and he had deez nuts, they were tasty nuts indeed.

"want some of deez nuts?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, please Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed looking at his gigantic can of roasted nuts.

Sebastian took out a roasted nut and put it in ciel's mouth. Ciel liked it.

Sebastian smiled bcuz he knew of what wuld happen. Suddenly, shrek walked in. Shrek had his huge sausage hanging out. He grabbed his huge sausage from the frying pan he was holding and slapped Alois with it. Alois's face burned but he licked it with his tung but died.

 

Sebby poured spaghetti on Ciel's head and he and Shrek the Drek ate his soul.

 

 

The end.

 

 

(i suck at crackfics ;w;)


	3. Day 3: OTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois and Ciel may not hate each other as much as they think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T JUDGE ME, CIELOIS IS ADORABLE ASF!   
> And no, this isn't smut.

Alois smiled as he put on Hannah's maid uniform. He knew Ciel would know it was him since he wore it last time he crossdressed, but he wanted to see him blush one more time. He didn't know what these feelings for Ciel were. He hated him, but sometimes he wanted to pin him to the wall and kiss him... Very confusing indeed.

Ciel was currently waiting for him in the dining room, which was a perfect reason for Alois to crossdress. He'd act like a maid just to see if he remembered or not at first. If not, he'd be able to kiss him like he wanted to without him knowing of his true identity. It'd be just as planned... But if he did remember, he'd just have Claude escort him out.

He tied his bow on the back of his dress and walked into the dining room to meet Ciel. Ciel's eyes widened and he blushed. Good, he didn't remember.

"Hello, Lord Phantomhive," Alois greeted, doing the best female impression he could.

"Where is Alois?" He asked.

"He is getting ready right now," He replied. "I am the Trancy maid. I can entertain you while you wait..."

"Entertain me? How will you do that then? You've no chess pieces or anything to play anyways," Ciel said indifferently.

"I can show you," Alois replied, sitting in his lap. Ciel tried to push him off, but he pushed Ciel's arms back down.

"What are you playing at?" Ciel asked.

"You've pretty eyes, Ciel," Alois said, ignoring his question as he gazed into his sapphire eyes.

"Don't ignore me, need I remind you who I am?" Ciel said, getting frustrated.

"Just relax, don't be so stubborn~" Alois replied, licking Ciel's cheek.

Ciel tensed, but then relaxed. If he relaxed, it'd be over sooner. He kind of enjoyed this anyways.

"Ciel, tell me, do you love anyone?" Alois asked him.

"No, I've no need for any woman to slow me down."

"What about a man," Alois whispered, his lips barely grazing his ear.

"What the devil do you mean?" Ciel asked, getting angry. 

"I mean, would you perhaps fall in love with a man?" Alois asked.

"No, and I mean what I say," Ciel replied. "I wouldn't fall in love with anyone!"

"Oh really? Perhaps can change your mind about that, my dear," Alois said sweetly and before Ciel could reply, he pressed his lips upon his.

Ciel was shocked, to say the least. His eyes naturally closed as he tried to fight the urge to kiss back. Soon, he gave in as Alois swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, requesting entrance. He obliged with reluctance and parted his lips. Alois explored every part of his mouth as did Ciel to his. After a while, they broke the kiss.

"Did I change your mind?" He asked, struggling to keep up the fake voice.

"Maybe," Ciel said bitterly.

Alois smiled before speaking normally. "Good, now I can stop playing these games."

"Alois!" Ciel said, eyes widened. Did he really kiss Alois of all people?

"Yes, Ciel," Alois replied. "Perhaps you do like men, Ciel. I guess I changed your mind on that too."


	4. Day 4: What happens when [Sebastian] goes a day without [cats]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has to go a day without cats for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm torturing Bassy. I'm sorry. ;w;

"But young master, please!" Sebastian whined.

"No, I can't even have cat dander around me anyways," Ciel replied coldly.

"But I  _have_ to see Mr. Fluffy today! He needs food! He lives in an ally in the town! It'll just be a second! Have mercy, please!" Sebastian pressed on with his argument.

"No is a no, Sebastian!" Ciel replied angrily.

"Please, young master, I'm begging you!" Sebastian begged.

"Sebastian, I order you to shut up!" Ciel replied. "Go to your room!"

Sebastian cried and went to his room. 

"Life is so unfair! I hate my master!" Sebastian cried into his pillow. "I want to elope with Mr. Fluffy!"

"I heard that Sebastian!" 


	5. x reader fanfic (I'm using Sebby for this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebby meets a truly beautiful girl at a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've never written a Sebastian x Reader, I'll make one for this challenge! Sorry if this is short!   
> By the way, the reader is a demon :D

She was so beautiful. The way her hips swayed when she twirled around, the way she smiled when she accidentally stepped on her partner's toes. Sebastian envied him, being able to dance with such a beauty. She was (Y/N) (L/N), who was on the guest list for Ciel's yearly ball. Sebastian picked many people whom Ciel would enjoy, but he was the one who seemed to enjoy (Y/N) more than him as Ciel was paying no mind to her.

When the song ended Sebastian decided to approach her. As soon as he got close to her, though, he had a gut feeling of something...

"Hello, I am Sebastian, butler of the Phantomhive Estate," He greeted with a bow.

"I'm (Y/N)," She replied, curtseying.

"You were very beautiful when you danced," Sebastian commented.

"Thank you," She replied.

"No need for thanks, I'm sure everyone can see it," Sebastian said. He'd be able to get her easily.

"You are very handsome yourself, Sebastian," She said.

"Thank you, but if a Phantomhive butler could not be presentable to his master's guest what kind of butler would he be?" Sebastian said smoothly.

She giggled.

"Do you want to see the garden, (Y/N)?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure," She replied.

After escorting her to the garden, they took a seat on the bench.

"(Y/N), I must ask you something," Sebastian said.

"Yes, Sebastian?" 

"Are you perhaps... a demon?" He asked.

"Are you?" She asked.

"Yes, and now I know you are," Sebastian replied.

"And how did I catch your eye so easily? I've spotted a few different demons here," She asked.

"You were moving beautifully, how wouldn't you catch my eye? You do know that demons have temptations~" Sebastian flirted.

"And you caught my eye as well," She replied. 

"Why are you here anyways?" Sebastian asked her.

"I am playing maid for Maggie Sanchez," She replied. "And I already know why you're here."

"Why should someone so beautiful have to play the role of a lowly maid?" Sebastian asked, frowning.

"Why would someone so handsome have to be a lowly butler?" She returned the same question, frowning as well.

Sebastian smirked with a small chuckle before capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. 

"I've got to go, my master needs me," She said, waving to Sebastian.

"Do come by later," Sebastian replied as she walked away.

"For sure.."


	6. Day 6: Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel wants some practice on kissing, but that evolves into something much more.. interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want to do smut, but I will anyways. It's Sebaciel.  
> NVM I BAILED OUT AT LAST MINUTE  
> But if you want to see sebaciel kiss then read on lol

"Sebastian!" Ciel called.

Sebastian entered the room and sat down some tea on his table.

"Yes, master?" 

"I need some practice.." Ciel said, starting to get red in the face.

"With what, my lord?" 

"With.. kissing. Lizzy and I have a date today and she said she wanted it to be romantic so I have to kiss her!" Ciel said.

"I can help, then," 

"Well, obviously, why would I have invited you in here if you  _couldn't_ help?" Ciel said, crossing his arms.

Sebastian smirked and brought Ciel's face up to face him. Ciel uncrossed his arms and placed them to his side as Sebastian leaned in and connected their lips in a kiss. Ciel felt his face heat up as Sebastian swiped his tongue across his bottom lip. Sebastian would enjoy kissing Ciel because when you kiss someone you can taste their soul, well if you're a demon, of course.

Ciel parted his lips and Sebastian darted his tongue in. They battled for dominance, Ciel losing. Ciel's blush became deeper as he felt himself get hard. This was embarrassing, and especially since Sebastian just noticed and parted the kiss. Wait.. SEBASTIAN NOTICED! Ciel hid his face in his hands.

"Young master, don't be afraid, this is normal," Sebastian said.

"I can't have that happen when I'm with Lizzy!" He replied, getting stressed out.

"Don't be stressed, my lord," Sebastian said. 

"How can I not be? I can't have Lizzy having to deal with this! It'll ruin my reputation as the Phantomhive's leader!" 

"I can help you ease your stress~" Sebastian said. Why was he feeling these urges towards Ciel? He didn't care, he would satisfy them just as long as it didn't violate the contact.

"Fine," Ciel said, crossing his arms and sitting up straight.

NOPE.

NEVERMIND.

I CAN'T DO ANYMORE. 


	7. OC Insert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia meets Ciel Phantomhive.  
> (short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I hate the majority of OC inserts because most OCs are mary-sues and in every single OC-insert fanfic they date a main character. But my OC won't be dating anyone so I'll save you some agony lmao  
> BTW the challenge I'm doing is located here :)  
> http://thefangrellfromhell.deviantart.com/art/30-Day-Fanfiction-Challenge-632375779?ga_submit_new=10%253A1472952915

Cynthia sighed as she sat down in front of the chess board, Ciel sitting on the other side. He was bored as well, but Sebastian had arranged this meeting so that Ciel would have a new pawn. Cynthia only came because she had to, as she was a proper lady and her reputation would drop if she didn't.

"Hello, Lord Phantomhive," She greeted. "How has your day been?"

"Decent," He replied. "And yours?"

"Pretty good," She replied.

"Sebastian, bring us some tea," Ciel ordered. 

"What kind would you like, young master?" He asked.

"Earl grey," He replied as Sebastian walked off.

Oh my god this is so bad i'm not doing anymore of this crap ;w;

 


	8. Day 8: Sappy Story ;w;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois is regretting how he treated Hannah...
> 
> Takes place before hannah took his soul btw

Alois sat down beside Hannah, composing a note in the time he had before one of the two butlers reached him. He had only now discovered about Hannah's secret, and he was feeling bad about how he had treated her.

His note currently read:

" _Dear Hannah,_

_I am truly sorry that I had treated you so badly. I never knew that you had eaten Luka's soul, but even if I had I would have been angry at you, but I know that he filled you with love for me. You truly care for me, much more than Claude. Now I know that he used me to get that Phantomhive brat's soul. I will never understand you demons. You are all a true mystery._

_I feel as if Claude knew that I loved him, and used me for many things. He can go die for all I care. I hope Sebastian kills him. I put my trust in him and he never cared. You're the only one who understands, as is Luka._

_I have little time left and to be honest I'm surprised Sebastian knows more about me than Claude does, and Sebastian doesn't even know me barely. I'm just ready to be done with demons, except for you. Hannah, you are the only one that will ever love me, besides Luka._

_You put up with my terrible actions and even gouging out your eye. You could have killed me any time I have done that, you are a demon after all, a powerful one._

_Looks like Sebastian's reached us. Goodbye, Hannah. And tell Claude to go eat shit._

_Alois Trancy"_

 


End file.
